Imperfecciones
by Lyan
Summary: Porque nadie es perfecto, y ellos dos, menos. Ed/Winry. Respuesta a Duelos Literarios, Viñetas. En HIATUS.
1. Desorden

**N/A: **Serie de siete viñetas, en respuesta a una tabla del foro "Duelos Literarios". Todas serán Ed/Winry y tratrán sobre los pequeños defectos que todos tenemos ;). Espero que las disfruteis^^. Me basaré en el manga y el anime, así que en cada una avisaré en cual me baso.

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin ningún animo de lucro.

* * *

**Desorden**

Winry apartó algunos trapos de la mesa y tiró unos libros de mecánica al suelo. ¿Dónde demonios lo había metido? Llevaba horas buscando ese estúpido tornillo que le faltaba para completar el mantenimiento del brazo de Ed, pero… ¡No aparecía!

Soltó un gruñido frustrado y se dejó caer sobre un taburete cercano apoyando el rostro en las manos. Miró a su alrededor, pensando en donde le quedaba por buscar, cuando oyó una voz que provenía del piso de arriba y desvió la vista hacía las escaleras donde Ed, aun en calzoncillos bajó soltando maldiciones.

—¡Winry! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste ese tornillo?! ¡No puedo tener el brazo colgando así, hasta que lo encuentres! ¡Duele!— empezó a quejarse Edward, aunque calló ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó la rubia.

Este se dejó caer sobre una silla al lado de Winry y se puso a mirar también a su alrededor. Finalmente se fijó en la oreja de Winry e… irrumpió en sonoras carcajadas. Aunque más bien reía por no matarla.

Winry se giró hacía él con pesadez y cuando ya estaba a punto de preguntarle que era tan gracioso, se paralizó. Ed, había acabado de reír y le apartaba el pelo de la cara _casi_ con ternura, poniéndoselo detrás del oído. Una sonrisita burlona adornaba su rostro.

Ella parpadeó confusa, perpleja, y sobre todo irritada. ¿Primero reía y luego se comportaba así? ¡Argh! ¿Desde cuando tenía trastorno de personalidad múltiple? Estaba a punto de soltar cualquier tontería cuando se dio cuenta de que Ed tocaba su oreja y cuando se fijó en sus dedos, vio que tenía un tornillo en la mano. _Ese_ tornillo.

Ella lo miró totalmente perpleja y él suspiró mientras le ponía la pequeña pieza endemoniada en su mano y luego cerrándola entre las suyas.

—La próxima vez no seas tan idiota como para ponerte estás cosas detrás de los oídos ¿quieres? No pienso pasarme la vida en calzoncillos— explicó señalándose. Se levantó estirándose y la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos. Pero apartó la vista tan rápido que Winry creyó que sería cosa de su imaginación.

Él salió de la habitación, subiendo al piso de arriba y Winry le echó una ojeada a la desordenada estancia.

Ella sonrió. El desorden no era _tan_ malo, después de todo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado^^. Ya sabeis, cualquier comentario, crítica, tomate o carta bomba en los reviews.

**_.Apri._**


	2. Impaciencia

**N/A: **Bueeno, aquí vengo con la segunda viñeta, esta vez la "impaciencia" (Un defecto que padezco xD). Quisiera dar las gracias a todos los que hayan leído, favoriteado, añadido a alertas, entrado por error en la pág, comentado...etc. Pero en especial a** Tigrera, kuraru-chan y Leiram^^. **Esperon que también disfruteis este capítulo, y al menos os saque una sonrisa xD. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, si no de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo tan sólo juego con ellos sin ningún animo de lucro, por y para fans.

* * *

Impaciencia

* * *

—Señor Garfiel, ¿ya han llegado?— preguntó Winry saliendo de la trastienda. Cargaba algunos automails en brazos, tornillos, herramientas, lo habitual. Tenía la cara manchada de grasa y sudaba bastante, había estado trabajando duro toda la mañana. Pero aún así, cuando la mirabas a la cara el primer sentimiento que se veía reflejado, como si lo llevase escrito con tinta era "Impaciencia".

El señor Garfiel sacudió la cabeza sonriendo por lo bajo y notó la desilusión de Winry a su espalda. La chica miraba ahora al suelo y parecía haber perdido energías. Aunque enseguida había alzado la vista, con la expresión llena de rabia y los ojos ardiendo. Garfiel tragó saliva. La muerte de esos chicos iba a ser lenta y dolorosa. Sobre todo la del rubio.

Ella se fue al taller a grandes zancadas mientras él seguía sacando cuentas y haciendo inventario. Pasó una hora y pico hasta que Winry volvió a aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Ya?— preguntó ansiosa. Garfiel, aún sintiéndose mal, sacudió la cabeza una vez más. Nuevamente volvió a irse entre rabiosa y desilusionada. Garfiel podía oír perfectamente los improperios que soltaba contra esos hermanos e incluso oyó insultos totalmente nuevos para él. Winry contaba de un amplio vocabulario, sí.

Y a la tercera vez que fue, cuando ya serían las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente, y ella había quedado con los Elric a las once, sonó la campanita de entrada.

Ed y Al entraron con una sonrisa y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de saludar a Garfiel, dos llaves inglesas se estrellaron contra ambos. En Al tan sólo dejó una pequeña abolladura, pero Ed quedó reducido a una masa quejica en el suelo.

Pronto los gritos de Winry se oían hasta en la calle y Ed, cayó en la cuenta del enfado de su amiga.

_Se me olvidaba lo impaciente que es._

—¡¿Tienes idea alguna de lo preocupada que estaba por ti Ed?! ¡Llamas por teléfono, diciendo que es urgente, y luego tardas cinco horas en llegar! ¡Y estabas aquí al lado! ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar? ¡Y no te atrevas a quejarte o será peor! —le amenazó Winry, llave en mano.

Ed suspiró y decidió no hacerla esperar muchas veces más, era demasiado joven para morir.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía ganas de hacer a una Winry cabreada, me encanta cuando le da tantos golpes a Ed con la llave inglesa que lo deja convertido en una masa irreconocible en el suelo xDDDD. Si os ha agragadado, si no, si quereis opinar, lanzar tomates o cartas bombas, los reviews están abiertos^^.

_**.Apri.**_


	3. Timidez

**N/A: **Hola a todos^^. Bueno, vengo con la tercera viñeta, esta vez sobre la Timidez xD. Personalmente, me lo pasé bomba escribiendola, me eché una risas xDDD. Quería dar las gracias a **Leiram **por comentar y a todos los que leyeron^^. Y sin nada más que comentar...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **FMA no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Timidez

* * *

—…Pues sí, como os cuento, ¡ese crío es un desvergonzado! ¡Es la persona más descarada que he conocido en mi vida! ¡Mira que decirme lo que opinaba de mí… ¡era una pregunta retórica!... —el Coronel Roy Mustang se detuvo en mitad del pasillo al escuchar las conversaciones de una teniente y una amiga. Con que era cierto… el rumor que corría por los pasillos últimamente era verdad…

Echó a caminar hacía su despacho, donde sus subordinados también lo comentaban.

—Ese chaval nunca aprenderá. ¡Mira que soltarle todo eso a esa Teniente del este! ¡Con la mala leche que tiene! Los gritos se oían tres pasillos a la redonda…—Havoc con su inseparable cigarrillo en los labios se lo comentaba a Breda, pero cuando vieron a Mustang carraspear y entrar en la sala, ambos callaron y volvieron al trabajo.

Roy se sentó en su asiento a trabajar —o vaguear como preferían decir los demás—cuando Fuery, tras un pequeño "ejem" miró a Mustang. Parecía que quería decirle algo.

—Esto…coronel, usted conoce mejor a Acero, ¿cree que son verdad los rumores que corren últimamente?— le preguntó. El Coronel tan sólo siguió mirando por la ventana antes de responder.

—Sinceramente, opino que sí. Acero es capaz de hacer eso y muchas cosas peores, realmente es un insolente—acabó con una sonrisita.

Havoc le susurró a Breda:

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Seguro que ese chico no ha sentido timidez en toda su vida…—pero aunque fuera un susurró, el Coronel lo escuchó y no pude hacer menos que echarse a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco. La Teniente Hawkeye se acercó con el semblante serio, como siempre.

—Coronel, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó. Se podía detectar un ligero matiz de curiosidad ante la risa de su superior.

Él, tan sólo paro de reír y miro a todos divertidos.

—No es nada, Teniente Hawkeye. Es sólo que el comentario de Havoc me ha hecho gracia. ¡Que Acero nunca ha sido tímido! ¡JA! Mirad, dejad que os cuente, algo de lo que me enteré, gracias a Alphonse…—Roy se acomodó antes de empezar. Todos los demás dejaron de hacer sus cosas y prestaron atención al relato de Mustang.

"Edward Elric, nunca ha sido lo que la gente normal, podríamos llamar…_tímido_. No es vergonzoso y si tiene que decir o hacer algo, lo hace con un par de narices (por no decir una palabra más vulgar…). No, definitivamente, Edward Elric no _es _tímido.

O al menos, todos (y él incluido), hemos pensando así, ¿no? Entonces el problema, se remonta a la primera vez que se dio cuenta de algo crucial, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, la causa de sus problemas y sus felicidades…

…Winry, era una chica.

Sin duda, era un gran descubrimiento. No tenemos muy claro que era Winry hasta aquel entonces para Ed, si un hombre o un mono —aún estamos estudiando ese apartado— pero lo que si está claro, es que ese _descubrimiento_, caló hondo en el chaval.

Eso, llevó a Acero a comportarse de forma un tanto…_extraña_, cuando Winry estaba cerca de él (Y no eran pocas las veces). Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, se sonrojaba sin razón alguna, miraba a la chica más de lo que debería mirar cualquier ser —humano o no— que no quisiera acabar con una llave en la cabeza, y sin duda, se comportaba de forma..._tímida_.

Por supuesto, la susodicha que tenía que sufrir el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, no tardo ni dos días en darse cuenta de su cambio. Podríamos decir que se quedó en shock cuando su amigo estaba tan absorto observándola que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba tomando un vaso de LECHE (En mayúsculas). Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, tan sólo farfulló unos insultos contra sí mismo _y ya está_.

Winry se pasó una semana detrás de su amigo para que este le explicase lo que pasaba, ocasionando que Ed tan sólo se volviera más tímido en su presencia.

Es un problema, que atenazó al señorito Elric, durante unos cuantos meses, hasta que su amiga se hartó y lo solucionó."

Roy Mustang paró de relatar y todos creyeron que había acabado, pero el final había sido algo extraño. Falman tomó la palabra.

—¿Y cómo solucionó la señorita Winry el problema de Edward?— esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

Mustang tan sólo sonrió y los demás casi pudieron jurar que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Hawkeye.

—Bueno, ya sabéis. De la única forma la cual sería posible, cambiar a alguien como Acero— el tono insinuante de la frase, hizo que Fuery se ruborizara mientras Havoc echaba a reír y a Falman le aparecía tras la cabeza una gota estilo anime.

Breda que parecía pensar en algo muy profundo, finalmente alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha. Como si hubiera resuelto un enigma.

—Al menos, ya sabemos porque esa semana estaba se la pasaba cantando el _aleluya_ por las esquinas.

* * *

xDDDD, espero que os haya sacado una sonrisita al menos xD. Cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido^^.

**_.Apri._**


	4. Malicia

**N/A: **Siento haber tardado tanto ___. Es que yo acostumbro a subir las cosas muy rápido xDDD. En fin, gracias Leiram y Gabe Logan por comentar, me alegro de que os hiciera gracia xDDD. Esta viñeta también es para hacer reír y aunque hubiera podido hacerla más romanticona o subidita de tono, teniendo en cuenta el defecto a tratar, decidí dejarla así^^. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece.

* * *

Malicia

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres darme un poco?— Edward refunfuñó antes de alejarse de Winry. No era algo muy raro en él, pero en ese momento, refunfuñaba por algo en especial. Aunque quizás sería más educado y correcto decir _alguien_. Alguien de nombre Winry y apellido Rockbell.

Tampoco era muy extraño, que Edward refunfuñara por culpa de Winry. Esos dos, a pesar de ser tan amigos, siempre se picaban y se metían el uno con el otro. Lo que era extraño, era que Ed andaba molesto por algo de_ comida_. La situación era la siguiente: Ed quería el helado de Winry, Winry no quería compartirlo, eso cabreaba a Ed. Y punto.

Winry se sentó en el banco detrás de su casa, a comerse el sabroso helado de chocolate, que se merecía tras un duro día de trabajo. Hundió la cuchara en la taza y la sacó llena de rebosante helado. Se lo llevo a la boca y lo degustó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su sabor. Sus papilas gustativas estaban en éxtasis.

Ed, aun enfadado, sonrió cuando un malicioso plan le vino a la mente. Volvió a donde estaba su amiga, aún disfrutando de su postre. Ya llevaba unas cuantas cucharadas y cuando el alquimista llegó, ella acaba de sacar otra cucharada de la taza. Se la iba a llevar a la boca, cuando el se acercó sentándose a su lado. Ella bufó y se la metió en la boca, totalmente indiferente a sí Ed estaba a su lado o no. Tenía toda la boca sucia de chocolate por fuera.

Ed sonrió con malicia.

Entonces se acercó más a ella, tanto que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Winry estaba sonrojada, e intentaba moverse, pero Ed no le permitía. Y aunque creía que la iba a besar, el tan sólo le lamió la cara. Si, como lo haría un perro. No quedó ni una gota de chocolate en las mejillas o la boca de Winry, aunque los escalofríos que la recorrían eran numerosos.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward cogió la taza de las manos de su amiga y echo a correr con ella, aun degustando el sabor del chocolate en la cara. El plan de lamerla para distraerla, había sido todo un éxito. No muy lejos de él, la mecánica corría, soltando palabrotas, tacos y lanzando llaves inglesas que llevaba encima.

Aunque no sabía si estaba enfadada por el helado o por el…_complejo de perro_ repentino de su amigo.

Quien sabe.

* * *

xDDDDDD. Ok, tomates a la cesta *abre una cesta gigante* xD.

**_.Apri._**


	5. Impulsividad

**N/A:** Vengo con la siguiente viñeta, la impulsividad^^. En esta, Alphonse gana más protagonismo, que lo tengo mu abandonao xDDD. Gracias a todos los que comentaron o leyeron, en cuanto encuentre algo de tiempo ya responderé a vuestros coments xDD. En fin, espero que os guste^^. Es Post-manga, NO espoilers ;).

**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece. A Hiromu Arakawa, sí.

* * *

Impulsividad

* * *

—¡Idiota!

—¿Yo? ¡Idiota tú!

—¡No he sido yo la que lo dejó escapar!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ!

—¡ARGH! ¡Me desesperas! ¡¿Sabes como se va a quedar Alphonse cuando vuelva?!

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando alguno se escapa! ¡Pero YO NO pienso cargar con la culpa de algo que has hecho TÚ!

—¡Que no he sido yo!

—¡JA! ¿Y quien ha sido lista? ¡Recuerda que yo he estado en mi habitación toda la mañana!

—¡Y yo en el taller!

—¿Quién puede demostrar que has pasado la mañana en el taller?

—¿Y quién puede demostrar que TÚ has pasado la mañana en tu habitación?

—¡ARGH!

Edward Elric se dio la vuelta cabreado. Desviaba la vista y varias venas palpitaban en su frente. Mascullaba por lo bajinis cosas sobre una mecánica imbécil y el amor raro de Al por los gatos. Tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos dorados escrutaban una mancha en su camisa negra.

Winry Rockbell, de espaldas a Edward y también de brazos cruzada, soltaba mil y un tacos sobre Ed y su estúpida estupidez (valga la redundancia). Sus ojos azules miraban fijamente la pared blanca enfrente suya como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y estaba decidida a no hablar más con Edward en lo que quedaba de día, ni dar su brazo a torcer. ¡Ella no había sido! Y punto.

Ambos soltaron un gruñido molesto y salieron de la estancia a zancadas en direcciones contrarias. Winry a su taller y Edward al jardín.

Se estarían comportando como niños a sus ya dieciséis años, pero ambos eran más tercos que una mula. Y eso pasa factura.

**. . .**

—¡Nii-san*, Winry! ¡Ya he llegado! ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Nii-san? ¿Winry?— Aphonse entró en la casa de Pinako con algunas bolsas en las manos y seguida de la susodicha. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por el ruido que provenía del sótano. _Winry estará en el taller, supongo_, pensó Alphonse. Tras dejar las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, bajó las escaleras de madera que llevaban a todo aquel ruido.

Podía oír un martilleo constante, tacos y sonidos indescifrables. Por lo visto, _Edward también está ahí, _pensó Alphonse antes de abrir la puerta que lo separaba de todos aquellos sonidos. La escalera, oscura por la que había bajado, lo invitaba a volver.

Al pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo esos dos solos, ahí dentro y armando tanto barullo, Alphonse se ruborizó levemente. Era una sensación extraña. Ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo, ruborizarse era algo de lo más común, sobre todo cerca de Mei cuando iba a visitarlos.

Pegó el oído a la madera vieja de la puerta, sin tener muy claro porque hacía aquello. La voz de esos dos no tardó en hacerse oír.

—¡Ya han llegado! ¿Has oído la voz de Al? ¡Oh, dios, que haremos! Se va a enfadar muchísimo…la vez que más enfadado lo vi fue cuando Barry le dijo todas aquellas chorradas sobre su cuerpo y ya sabes como acabó…—Winry sonaba muy nerviosa al decir todo aquello. Alphonse al escucharlo, frunció el ceño suvamente. ¿Por qué debería enfadarse con ellos dos? ¿Acaso le habían echo algo? Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando oyó la respuesta de su hermano.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Aún me siento fatal por aquello…pensar que no supe darme cuenta de cómo se sentía Al…en fin. Volviendo al tema, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? ¡Quizás no nos mate! Creeme, esto ya nos ha pasado muchas veces, siempre acaban escapando— por mucho que Edward intentara tranquilizar a su amiga, su voz sonaba igual que temerosa. Alphonse se sentía más perdido que nunca.

—¡Ya, pero ésta vez es diferente! ¡Le había cogido mucho cariño a ese en especial! ¿Cuántos meses llevaba con nosotros ya? ¿Cuatro?

—Cinco— corrigió Edward.

—Como sea, la cosa es, ¡que te va a matar! Y las repercusiones caerán sobre la abuela y sobre mí y…y…—no pudo continuar, porque un gruñido de Edward la interrumpió. Alphonse pegó su oreja aún más a la madera de la puerta.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué coño es eso de que me matará a mí? ¡Pero si la culpa es tuya!— su voz se estaba elevando peligrosamente.

—¡¿Mía?! ¡¿Te has vuelto aún más idiota que antes?! ¡Ya discutimos ese punto, YO NO FUI!— Winry remarcó las últimas palabras casi con un grito y Alphonse empezaba a hacerse una idea sobre lo que hablaban. Y se estaba enfadando. Mucho.

—¡Pues dime entonces quién fue! ¡Porque yo tampoco lo hice! ¡No entré en la habitación de Al en ningún momento!

—Me lo llevas repitiendo desde hace dos horas…¡NO HACE FALTA QUE SIGAS!— el grito de Winry le dolió hasta a Alphonse y este estaba seguro de que Pinako no tardaría en bajar para ver que pasaba.

—¡No me grites, coño!

—¡Pues deja de repetir lo mismo todo el rato y ayuda a planear una disculpa para Al!

—¡¿Porqué narices tenemos que disculparnos ante Alphonse?! ¡Si no lo hicimos!

—¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡Que dejes de repetir lo mismo YA!

—¡Que no grites! ¡Vas a lograr que Al y Pinako bajen!

—…

—¡No! ¡Aparta esa llave inglesa! ¡Todavía me duele la cabeza del golpe de hace un rato!

—¡No te muevas tanto!

—¡Déjame!

—¡Qué no te muevas!

—Winry, si te acercas te juro que algo haré—la voz de Edward sonaba indecisa, pero un matiz de advertencia se podía apreciar.

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que se oyó a continuación. Alphonse que seguía recostado contra la puerta, aguantó la respiración nervioso y enfadado, preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar allí dentro.

Así que con mucho cuidado empujó la puerta de madera con mucho cuidado abriéndola lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Aunque en cuanto vio aquella escena, deseó no haberla abierto.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared y besando con frenesí a Winry que sujetaba una llave inglesa en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos parecía enfadado o rabioso y parecían disfrutar de lo lindo con aquella situación. Las manos de Ed recorrían la espalda de la rubia y las de ella tampoco se quedaban quietas.

Alphonse se ruborizó a más no poder y carraspeó levemente. Al instante tanto su hermano como su amiga se giraron y al verle sus rostros se convirtieron en dos perfectos tomates. Estaban a cinco metros en menos de medio minuto.

Alphonse se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y los miró alzando una ceja.

—Así que… ¿alguien me va a explicar porque debería enfadarme? Sí, lo escuché todo.

Edward le pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Sólo entonces se acordó de que ya no tenía Automail y le iba a doler.

**. . .**

—Con que…¿Kitty ha ``_desaparecido_''? En fin— Alphonse soltó un suspiro y se recostó contra el sillón. Winry y Edward se miraron sin comprender. Su hermano tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo es que no estás como loco? ¿No te habías encariñado muchísimo con ese gato? ¡Y ya sabes como eres con los gatos!— replicó Edward confuso. Pero su hermano tan sólo se echo a reír y ante la extrañeza de la parejita, señaló a Pinako.

—Ayer, tía Pinako me dijo que no le gustaban los gatos en la casa y que no me asustara si veía que un día, Kitty no estaba. Que lo habría regalado a alguna niña. Así que en el fondo ya sabía que esto podría pasar— explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Edward como Winry parpadearon perplejos y totalmente avergonzados. No sabían si reír o llorar. Aunque al final se decantaron por la risa, que rápidamente inundó la sala.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Alphonse miró a Edward y Winry con picardía. Ambos se sonrojaron, al pensar en lo que pensaba Al.

—Por cierto Ed, ya veo que por fin has descubierto como evitar los golpes de llave inglesa de Winry. Aunque mucho has tardado creo yo, siempre pensé que eras más impulsiv…— Alphonse no pudo continuar, pues un cabreado Edward empezó a perseguirlo por la casa soltando cosas tipo "¡No te metas donde no te llaman!".

Winry reía nerviosamente ante la mirada inquisidora de su abuela. Y esos momentos no sabía si matar a Edward por su impulsividad o comérselo a besos.

Sonrió al decantarse por la segunda.

* * *

xDDDDDD. ¡Atención, cesta para las hortalizas abierta!

_**.Apri.**_


End file.
